¿Qué ha ocurrido?
by Sisi-Chan n.n
Summary: "Creía que todo venía de mis pesadillas; y que, por más que estuviera despertando, aquellos terribles alaridos eran mi imaginación. Pero, pasó un rato y los gritos persistían con una fuerza preocupante, como si no estuviesen en mi mente y proviniesen del exterior de las paredes de mi departamento"/./ Este fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"


**Holi :3 Lulu-Sama se reporta xD**

**Palabras: 961**

**Como ****sabrán ****los personajes le pertenecen a Mashima y yo no soy el ****así ****que solo los tome prestados n.n**

Creía que todo venía de mis pesadillas; y que, por más que estuviera despertando, aquellos terribles alaridos eran mi imaginación, pues aún padecía de cierta somnolencia propia de ese pesado estado entre el sueño y el despertar. Pero, pasó un rato y los gritos persistían con una fuerza preocupante, como si no estuviesen en mi mente y proviniesen del exterior de las paredes de mi departamento.

Eran gritos de muchas personas y en distintos tonos: mujeres, hombres, niños y ancianos. Alaridos que no solo reflejaban pánico extremo o desesperación, sino que en algunos casos expresaban palabras o frases, aunque yo no podía entender.

Me llamaba la atención algo en la manera de gritar de esa gente: me parecía que tenían más profundidad que los gritos comunes, que la textura del sonido era un poco diferente, que las emociones que reflejaban tenían algo que se salía de lo normal.

La maldita sinfonía continuaba rompiéndome los tímpanos.

Estando así, lo mejor que pude hacer fue afinar mi oído a ver si conseguía distinguir palabras que me revelaran la razón de tanto escándalo y caos. Al hacerlo, no distinguí nada pero sí percibí que un olor perturbador entraba por mi ventana. Quizá el olor ya estaba antes y el sueño, que ahora era mucho menor, no me había dejado percatarme de su presencia. Ese olor no solo entraba por mis fosas nasales (que se habrían suicidado si tuvieran voluntad), sino que se filtraba por todos los poros de mi cuerpo, impregnándome con su asquerosidad…

"Esto no puede ser peor", pensé yo ingenuamente, pues justo en ese instante escuché disparos… Oh por Mavis, ¿acaso estaban recreando una obra de teatro de acción o terror en los alrededores?

No aguantaba más, no quería levantarme, e intentaba calmarme aferrándome a la absurda idea de la obra, cuando de pronto el corazón se me subió a la garganta y los escalofríos me sacudieron por completo, haciendo añicos la ya reducida somnolencia que me quedaba…

Eran gritos inhumanos, que por su intensidad y claridad era evidente que no venían de la calle, sino que parecía estar a unos pocos metros de mi ventana, que por fortuna no me mostró nada porque tal vez, así como estaba en esos momentos, tranquilamente podía haber muerto del susto. Tenía gotas de sudor cayendo por mi frente, que ni siquiera corriendo 30 kilómetros sin descansar me dejarían así.

En ese instante, ya no sé si del miedo o que, me levante de golpe y fui hacia mi ventana.

Quede atónita, cerré los ojos con fuerza, los frote y los abrí nuevamente creyendo que era una pesadilla (oh sí, la peor pesadilla que podría llegar a tener en mi patética vida). Nada desapareció: la escena infernal persistía, desafiando mi sentido de la realidad, amenazándome con sumirme en la locura. Las personas corrían de un lado a otro gritando, intentando escapar de algo que no alcanzaba a ver o descifrar…

En todas las calles, y aleatoria-mente, había personas que estaban incendiándose como si no pudieran morir. Se les podían caer partes del cuerpo, ya sea en cenizas o no, y aún seguían con vida. Llegó un momento en el que a algunos se les salían los órganos e intestinos, pero unas bestias de oscuridad las rodeaban y los volvían a regenerar, para que estos continuaran sufriendo.

Por mi parte, yo continuaba de pie en mi ventana, contemplando todo, aún temblorosa y con los ojos húmedos. Desde luego, para aquellos momentos ya tenía claro que, el olor que percibí antes de ver todo, era el olor de la carne humana quemándose, el olor del Tártaro.

Como si no hubiera suficiente, los militares del Consejo Mágico aparecieron. Pero algo les ocurría que se disparaban entre ellos, o corrían y se rompían la cara contra alguna cosa.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, así que solo me vestí rápidamente (el short que llevaba puesto para dormir y una camiseta de Natsu) y corrí por toda Magnolia esperando encontrar a alguien del gremio que me explicase qué había ocurrido.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Me encontraba corriendo por las calles, que para esta altura ya solo tenía cadáveres en el suelo y sombras impregnadas de maldad de las cuales intentaba pasar desapercibida.

Pero… En ese momento vi lo peor, no solo las casas estaban bañadas en carmesí, sino que los que alguna vez fueron mis compañeros estaban allí, esparcidos cerca del gremio… Muertos.

En ese momento caí de rodillas, no había nadie vivo, solo las sombras y yo…

...

*Narración normal*

En un departamento se ve a nuestra maga rubia despertar agitada y con lágrimas recorriendo libremente sus mejillas.

-Un sueño…-susurró- ¿Solo fue un sueño?-se preguntó asustada.

Cuando un abrazo la tomo de improviso…

-Luce, amor. ¿Estás bien? Estas llorando…- El chico de pelo color salmón rodeaba el cuerpo de Lucy como si su vida dependiera de ello…

-Natsu… Sí, creo que estoy bien… solo fue una pesadilla. -

-De acuerdo…- no del todo convencido se alejó un poco de la chica para atraparla en un tierno beso.- ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos al gremio? Ya se deben haber dado cuenta de que nos habíamos ido de la fiesta anoche.-

Porque si señores, estos dos ya eran pareja y la noche anterior les habían dado la noticia de que llevaban juntos bastante tiempo. Pero como Lucy estaba un poco mareada se habían ido temprano y sin avisar…

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué dices si tomamos una misión?-

-¡Dale!-y así como si nada saltó por la ventana…

-_Moo~ Natsu, cuantas veces te he dicho que no saltes por la ventana. Bueno, no importa, mejor vayamos así nos olvidamos de esa horrible pesadilla…-_

Ahora nuestros queridos magos se fueron hacia Fairy Tail, para ir a otra emocionante aventura y así dejar de lado las pesadillas de Lucy…

**.FIN.**

**Espero les haya gustado xD**


End file.
